


PEIP Parentage

by robertstanion



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Adopted Character, Angst, Baby Character, Backstory, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mourning, Teen parent, benny is colonel schaffer's mentee, everyone works for peip, mentor mentee bond, schaffer says fuck u to romance, the entirety of peip says no to straight people, transgender character, ultimate concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: At a local gathering between a few of the members of peip, they discuss who their "peip parent" is. However, they don't realise that Benny Slate is a father himself, but nobody understands how.
Relationships: Benny Slate & Colonel Schaffer, Benny Slate/Elliot Peterson, Douglas "Duke" Keane/Miss Holloway (mentioned), George Slate/Lillia Eastward, John McNamara/Xander Lee, Louisiana Hartford/Ruth Yates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	PEIP Parentage

“So,” Louisiana Hartford asked, taking another bite of her burger, crossing her legs on the floor. “Who’s _your_ PEIP Parent?”

“Lou, that’s cheating, you were _literally_ adopted by Lieutenant Lee and General McNamara,” a close friend, Ruth Yates said, and Lou rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I get that. But _before_ I got adopted I did accidentally call John my dad on multiple occasions- but that’s beside the point. I wanna know who your PEIP parents are.”

“Mine?” Ruth asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, continuing to eat her salad. “I don’t really have one. I mean, I definitely have a PEIP crush on the older agents. I would let Miss Holloway _wreck_ me.”

“Ew!” Lou smiled and clasped her hands over her ears. “Holloway mentored my dad, Ruth! Jesus!”

“She _is_ attractive though!”

“Well, yeah, she is, but _technically_ she’s like…my grandma or some shit.” She shrugged and picked her food back up. “Besides, babe, I’m relatively sure her and her husband are planning on adopting Lex and Hannah.”

“Foster?”

“Yeah!”

“Holy shit! That’s _not_ spontaneous at all.” Ruth shook her head and wrapped an arm around Lou. “Like…I _know_ that they’re both working on the case of the Foster’s, but adoption? How is Duke gonna cope?”

“I have no idea!” Lou laughed and looked up at her girlfriend before looking around. “Ben’s supposed to be here by now…”

“I’m sure it’s all alright, beebo.” Ruth tried to reassure, placing her hand on Lou’s shoulder.

“He’s always on time…” she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, checking the time on her watch. “Either way…my dads’ll be here soon, Schaffer’s coming with them. Benny _promised_ he’d be here this time…”

“He’s going through something rough, isn’t he? Has he told you what it is yet?” Ruth asked, placing her fork in the plastic tub she’d bought with her. Lou shook her head and looked to her phone, turning it on, checking for a text message of some sort.

“He’s been really…really distant lately…ever since I moved out and moved in with John he’s been…not himself. At all.”

“Damn.” Ruth said and furrowed her eyebrows. “Maybe it’s the trauma speaking.”

Lou laughed then, even though she knew she shouldn’t be. “It’s the lack of mother figure in our lives for me.”

“It’s the ‘being gay and almost dying every four minutes’ for me.” Ruth shot back, a smile forming on her face as a black jeep pulled up.

“You’ve just summoned my dads. Like, literally. _I’m_ not the one you should be worried about dying.” She put her hands in the pockets of the lilac hoodie she was wearing and leaned against Ruth’s shoulder more.

“Why are we talking about us?” John asked as he climbed out the car, shortly followed by Xander. Lou looked up and beamed.

“Nothing!” She said as she shut her eyes again, Ruth moving her arm to wrap around Lou’s waist instead. The two other men walked forward and took their places on the grass in front of them, and Lou gestured to Ruth. “Ruthie, John McNamara-Lee, Xander Lee-McNamara. Dads, this is my girlfriend.”

“Oh, so _this_ is your girlfriend.” Xander asked, and even though her eyes were closed, he could see she was rolling her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ruth.”

“Likewise,” the other girl said and smiled, nodding politely to both of her superiors. From just behind them, she watched as a small red car pulled up into view, and she nudged Lou gently. “Hey. Benny,” she prompted, and Lou opened her eyes, sitting up straighter as four figures emerged from the car. The first was still in standard PEIP uniform with curly red hair and a beret. The second had dark blonde hair braided midway down her back. She wore a hoodie, too big for her, and had her hand clasped with the taller of the two boys. The third, being the taller of the two, had light brown hair and wore his signature maroon hoodie. The fourth had his arms crossed over his chest, his dark brown hair a fuzzy mess. It didn’t take much for any of them to know that the fourth was Benny.

The four made their way over, each taking their seats. The couple, being George and his girlfriend Lillia, sat down, as Schaffer sat beside John. “I’m sorry we’re late. Benny…” George said and looked at his brother who reluctantly walked over, sitting besides him. He readjusted the blue blanket he was holding in his arms and placed it in his lap, fussing over it.

“Benny’s _fine.”_ Ben said and looked up to him, his grey eyes dull. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back down, clearing his throat. “I’m fine…”

Lou wanted to talk to her best friend, to get to the bottom of the problem, but she could see from the hollowness in his eyes that he was struggling. “Oh, it’s fine. I kinda expected _someone_ to be late. Although, me and Ruth already ate though. It ain’t a problem, is it?” Lou asked, and collectively, among the group, they shook their heads. Everyone except Benny. She looked to her friend, who was still fussing over the blanket, and she smiled gently. “Ben?” He didn’t reply, like she expected. “Benny, we said we weren’t doing picnic blankets. It’s just a social in the park-“

“Shh!” He snapped and looked at her.

“Bene,” George said and turned to his brother. “She’s trying to help.” He spoke firmly, but only to get through to him.

“You know she can’t help! Nobody can help! Nobody can help because you can’t bring him back from the dead! He’s gone!” His voice cracked and tears filled his eyes. “I didn’t even want to be here but of course _you_ had to make me because I haven’t been getting enough sunlight recently. George I just- I can’t, and you know that. I’m sorry, but I think I should go home…” he hadn’t been there for longer than a few minutes. That was the troubling thing. He was always so extroverted…something was wrong.

“Benny, come on…” George said as Benny stood, clutching the blanket to his chest. The older Slate brother reached up and grabbed at Benny’s wrist, but Benny tugged all too hard, and a small cry filled the clearing they were sat in. The Private looked around and saw all eyes on him, a look of concern in each and every one of them. He shut his eyes tightly as he moved the blanket revealing a young child, no older than one. He worked quickly in action, placing the small child in his arms, bouncing them softly, whispering softly to them, wiping their tears.

Lou looked up, astounded. “You have a child in your arms…when did you start babysitting?”

“She’s mine.” Benny managed to choke out. “She’s mine and…and Elliot’s…”

“ _Peterson?!”_ Lou asked, her eyes opening wider. “You mean the one who-“

“ _Yes_ the one who died.” He was trying to hold back tears, but he was finally breaking down.

“But…Ben you’ve… _never_ had a thing with…anyone? Except Ethan but Ethan doesn’t count-“

“Because Lee didn’t want anyone to know.” Realising there wasn’t any getting out of the conversation, he shook his head. “But you can’t leave a baby alone. And _someone_ insisted on coming out today…” Bitterness strung his voice as he looked directly at his brother. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t be here.” He turned, still comforting the baby, and walked back to the car. Silence rang around the group before Schaffer stood up off the grass, breaking the silence that had formed.

“I’ll talk to him,” she said, jogging over to the car, before George sighed deeply.

“George, it isn’t your fault,” Lillia said, taking his hand, but George shook his head.

“I owe everyone an explanation….”

* * *

“I’m going to deliberately get someone to push me off the Nantucket Bridge if _someone_ sets me another Math assignment, I swear on Hell’s asshole.” Ben said, dropping his bag on the floor as he sat at the table and leaned forward, hitting his head, and hard. “Ah, fuck!”

“I’ve warned you about that,” a ginger-haired person said from beside him, closing their book. “I’m not going with you to the nurses office this time.”

Ben sat up and rubbed his forehead, looking to his friend, annoyed. “Asshole.”

“You love me really,” they said and smiled. “I take it Math didn’t go well?”

“Elaine, not to offend or anything, but I have to be one of _the_ most raging homosexuals in this school. How in heck’s name am I supposed to do quadratic formula? Like…I wanna be a mechanic. _How_ is that going to help me in 10 years time?!”

They shrugged and changed the parting in their hair, returning to the book. “Well, _I_ want to work for the military, and I know for a fact I’ve gotta study like hell to get in.”

“Or are you saying that because of your parents? And how they still insist on having a grade A daughter despite everything?” Benny asked, not noticing the uncomforted look that formed in their eyes. “You haven’t told them your gay yet, have you? I’m just askin’ cause you ain’t turned up at my door yet.”

They cleared their throat, covering up a laugh, biting their lip. “Um…yeah. About that…I don’t think I’m gay.”

“You don’t?” Benny asked, still rubbing at his forehead, turning to face them. “What…but-“

“I…I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and…I went through several mental breakdowns and…” tears filled their eyes, and they closed their book. Benny noticed and shuffled closer, looking to his friend, but they shook their head. “No, no I’m okay. It’s a relief, if anythin’ but…” they took a breath and looked up to him. “I realised that I wasn’t straight even though I’m deadly attracted to men. And then there’s one guy I’m…really…attracted to, and he…isn’t exactly straight and…” they took a breath again, exhaling softly. “If it’s alright with you…I’d really…really like to start going by Elliot…”

Benny’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Holy shit, you’re _trans?!”_ He lowered his voice, not wanting to out his friend, and Elliot nodded.

“I’ve known for a little while and….” He wiped his eyes as Benny pulled him in for a hug. “I’ve just been scared…”

“I get that. Finding out new things about yourself, it _is_ scary.” He squeezed Elliot tighter and looked down to him. “Am I the first person you’ve told?”

“I wanna tell Lou but…she’s not really the quietest person in the world.”

Benny nodded and looked down to him. “I understand that fully. Please remember though, Elliot, that just because you told me, it doesn’t mean you have to tell anyone else. Don’t let anyone pressure you into you being you.”

“Thank you, Ben…thank you so much…” he said and wiped his eyes, and Benny smiled.

“Hey, you’ve been my best friend since we were eight. What’s gonna change about us now that you want to become the person you wanna be? I ain’t just gonna get up and leave, am I? I ain’t that person.”

“I don’t know…” he said and found himself leaning into Benny’s touch. “Some people would say being 14 is _too_ young to think about such a strong topic like my gender identity-“

“But you are a guy, Elliot. No one can tell y’otherwise.”

“I guess…” he sighed and looked up to him. “Thank you.”

“Hey. Anything for my best friend.”

Ben hadn’t expected to catch feelings for Elliot so shortly afterwards. They started flirting a year after he came out as trans and he started testosterone at 16. He payed for it himself and his parents found his stash in his room, and kicked him out. Ben had expected it. Elliot’s parents were horrible people. They shared a room, because neither him or George could afford to buy furniture for another, but surprisingly, him and Elliot were content as they were.

They started dating about a week after him and Ethan hooked up. It hadn’t meant anything; they were stoned and weren’t thinking clearly. They both agreed to never bring it up with each other again, but he knew that probably wouldn’t go according to plan. Elliot didn’t know, and Elliot wouldn’t know. All Elliot needed to know was how much Ben would die for them. Elliot Peterson was the kindest soul in the universe.

Before Elliot had his top surgery, when he was 18, he said he wanted a baby. More specifically, a biological one, with Ben. Ben didn’t oblige. He’d never really seen himself as a dad before, but he could adapt. He couldn’t see himself spending the rest of his life with anyone _but_ Elliot. They didn’t know he was positive until it was too late.

They didn’t know he was positive until he caught a life threatening condition during surgery that would be the thing to end his life.

The symptoms were alien. The doctors had never seen anything like it before. They couldn’t treat him. Already in PEIP with the plans for Elliot to work there with him, Ben took his boyfriend around the precinct while he was strong enough to walk. Days got slower as he had to watch Elliot get weaker. He tried to help, but getting up became too much of a struggle. Benny never left his side.

Elliot said he wanted to work for PEIP, so Ben started working for PEIP. Elliot said he wanted a daughter, so they got a daughter. Elliot said he wanted her name to be Poppy, so that became her name. After a harsh labour on Elliot’s behalf, and Ben cuddling him and Poppy close, he could see how remaining awake was doing more harm than good for him. They got a picture of what should have been a family, before Ben granted Elliot to pass away. He held his boyfriend the little bit tighter, kissing his hair, talking to him until the breath on his neck stopped.

Two people went into that hospital, and Benny and a baby came out.

He wasn’t going to tell Lou, and he wasn’t going to tell George. He had to do this by himself, for Elliot. Even while he grieved, he got out of bed to feed his baby girl. He did the most that he could as an 18 year old dad for his baby…and then George found out.

It came when Benny was having the roughest night he’d had in a long while, and he held Poppy close to his chest, and he was sobbing. He could hardly breathe. He hadn’t imagined a world without Elliot. Ten years vanished down the drain because of some illness that couldn’t be treated. He should have gotten both surgeries, should have been able to watch Poppy grow up, and he died. He screamed out in pain, in emotional pain as his heart tugged, and at that point, he was too upset to calm his crying daughter.

The reason George had walked in was because of Benny. He’d walked in and saw his brother a mess on the bed. He walked forward, intending to comfort him, and then he saw the baby, with bright, curly red hair. He wouldn’t deny that he wasn’t shocked, because out of everyone, he hadn’t expected to see Benny with a baby in his arms. He sat beside Benny, and let Benny come to him. He kept apologising, gripping at his brother’s shirt, but George shook his head. He was grieving, and he had a baby to care for now as well.

When times got tough, George took care of Poppy, and if George was working, Lillia would assist with them. It was a good thing that both Poppy and Ben took to Lillia, as the relationship was still new. But to see Ben smile when Lilia was around theirs, it all made up for the good times that they had.

And they’d managed to keep Poppy hidden…until then, when George misunderstood the situation, and forgot that Poppy’s birthday was also the day Elliot died.

* * *

Schaffer listened to Benny talking, explaining everything, unaware that George was summarising the situation himself. She took a breath and placed her hand on her mentee’s shoulder. “Benjamin, I’m aware you’re going through something. I get the loss of a loved one and how hard it can impact you even years on.”

“You were in love, Schaf?” Benny asked, wiping his eyes, still clutching Poppy to his chest, and Schaffer sighed.

“Unfortunately. Now I refuse to fall in love ever again.” She shook her head and looked back to Benny. “Now, you’re a smart kid, as are Ruth and Lou, and John and Xander understand. George understands, Lillia understands. If you still don’t want to see them, I’ll drive you home right this instant and you don’t have to come back to work until you feel ready. But if you try, and if you listen to what they have to say, then maybe it’ll allow you to feel less alone.”

“I just want him back…” he admitted, running his hand through the small amount of hair that Poppy had. “I _need_ him…”

“I know it feels like that, I understand completely, but he’s been gone a year. Your wounds are still fresh and you have every right to keep grieving. Grieving the death of someone so close to you can take years. Don’t rush yourself.” She looked out the window and at George as he spoke to the group.

“I tried and-“

“And you got overwhelmed.” She spoke understandingly and continued to look at him. “I know it seems scary, because you’ve hidden Poppy for a year, but times can change. You can change.” She looked back to him and sat up straighter. “What do you say, soldier?”

Ben was quiet for a few more moments before opening the door. “I’ll go, but I won’t enjoy it.”

Schaffer cracked a smile and walked back over to the group, taking her seat beside Benny, listening in to the conversation. “Are we discussing PEIP Parentage again, Miss Hartford?”

“Did you have a PEIP parent, Schaf?” The brunette asked, taking a bite of Ruth’s salad.

“Unfortunately, I never had the pleasure. John stole them all.”

“It wasn’t _my_ fault I got emotionally attached easily,” the general bit back and rolled his eyes. “What about you, Ben? Do you have a favourite PEIP agent?”

Benny, readjusting Poppy in her blanket, looked up and around before nodding. “Yeah. I do. And she’s the best mentor I could ever ask for…”

**Author's Note:**

> :))))
> 
> also the name elliot is not intentional but yes elliot page deserves the world


End file.
